fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrival of the Brave/Script
Part 1: Princesses in Contrast Before Battle *'Anna': Everyone, get ready to move! Just like last year, it's time for a legendary rite performed in another world... to bring forth Brave Heroes! *'Sharena': Heroes born from the wishes of mankind... I wonder what they'll be like this time. *'Alfonse': I have learned one thing... *'Sharena': What's wrong? Meeting new Heroes is always a reason to be happy! But you look...uncomfortable. *'Alfonse': We've had a report that one of the Heroes is... Well, it's no one I ever would have anticipated. *'Sharena': What? Who could it be? *'Alfonse': The princess of the Emblian Empire... Veronica. Scene transition *'Veronica': A rite that summons Brave Heroes... This is just a distraction from finding my brother. I need to resume my search. *'Celica': I am sorry to hear that. I have also been separated from someone very dear to me. *'Veronica': I miss him. Terribly. I am so lonely... All I have is this book he gave me. *'Celica': I carry the sword my love gave me, and with that, I feel that he is still by my side... *'Veronica': You do understand... The Kiran is here! All right, then. We'll show off our power as Brave Heroes! After Battle *'Celica': We should retreat for now, Princess Veronica. *'Veronica': OK. If you say so. Part 2: Lords in Accord Before Battle *'Hector': Well, Ephraim, it looks as though you're stuck here, just like me. Sorry to be blunt. If my brother were alive to hear me talk like this, I'd get an earful about diplomacy. *'Ephraim': You need not worry. I am not one for formalities either. My father gave me my fair share of lectures on that, too. And I suspect you're right, Hector. I dreamt I heard a voice calling to me... and I soon found myself here. You? *'Hector': The same. If it's a fight they want, then we'll give it to them! No need to hold back if they ask for it, eh? Until then, though... We have no choice but to cool our heels here. *'Ephraim': So it seems. *'Hector': I think I understand the sort of man you are, Ephraim. I have an idea... *'Ephraim': You'd like to spar? That suits me quite well. I'd have proposed it if you didn't. *'Hector': I knew it! I think we'll get along just fine, Prince. Now, time's wasting— But look, just as we are set to begin... These must be our opponents. After Battle *'Hector': Damn strong, aren't they? I won't give in that easily. Let's regroup. *'Ephraim': Agreed. I'm already looking forward to fighting them again. Part 3: The Princess's Request Before Battle *'Hector': So you've found us. Ready to go another round? *'Ephraim': This is Vaskrheim. We serve as its guardians. *'Veronica': And once this battle is over, we'll be released from the contract that binds us here. *'Celica': ...Then let that battle commence. After Battle *'Ephraim': That was a fine demonstration of strength. I thank you for the fight. *'Hector': And so our duty ends. *'Celica': I thank you, too. I hope we can meet again. I would like another chance to express my gratitude. *'Veronica': Summoner... I'm not the Veronica of this world. Here, whether Askr or Embla wins... it doesn't mean a thing to me. Call for me, and I'll help you. After all, maybe you'll call my brother to my side someday, too. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts